


Gravity

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Jokes, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyeon witnesses the oddest couple in front of her in her AP Astronomy review class.<br/>Or<br/>Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's relationship as seen from an outsiders pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy!

Jiyeon sat down with a quiet sigh, waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. She hated AP Astronomy with a passion, she wasn’t even sure why she was taking the class in the first place. In fact, she wasn’t sure why her school even offered AP Astronomy in the first place. 

But even so, she was failing, so here she was at some AP seminar on a Saturday of all days. Her head jerked to the front as the door opened, but it wasn’t the teacher, just two more students, though they weren’t from her school. 

The tall one was talking excitedly as the smaller one followed slightly behind with a murderous expression on his face. By the tight grip the tall one had on his hand as he pulled him towards the desks, she guessed he didn’t want to be here as much as she didn't. 

Her theory was proven correct when the two sat at the table in front of her (the tall one directly in front of her, what the heck) and the smaller one finally spoke, “Why am I even here Chanyeol? You’re the one that’s failing, I have an A.” 

The one he called Chanyeol bumped his head against his companion’s shoulder. “Because I get bored without you. C’mon Kyungsoo, you know you want to be here with me.” 

Kyungsoo only shook his head as the teacher walked in. He immediately began speaking, as if they weren’t already ten minutes late.Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s left hand as the other began to take notes. Jiyeon grabbed her pen, deciding she would follow suit.

They were talking about stars when Jiyeon heard Chanyeol speak again.

“Kyungsoo, you’re prettier than all the stars in the sky.” She had expected Kyungsoo to blush, she would have if her boyfriend were ever that sweet, but she didn’t expect the deadpan response he gave.

“All the stars we see are dead, Chanyeol.” She nearly choked on her water when the tall one spoke again.

“I saw a shooting star and I wished for you.” 

Kyungsoo snorted. “You know those never work, Chanyeol.” 

Jiyeon smiled as she saw Chanyeol cutely playing with Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“But I’ve got you, don’t I?” 

Kyungsoo met his question with a swift punch to the shoulder, “Don’t be such a sap, you’re embarrassing.” 

Chanyeol became quiet, but she could see the hint of a smile when he turned so she could see his side profile.

Jiyeon had been focusing on her notes for about ten minutes (that was a stretch, she was playing solitaire on her phone), when the teacher changed the subject to gravity. Mr. Lee was explaining how, in gravitational terms, everyone is attracted to each other.

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo and said. “I’m attracted to you.” 

Kyungsoo quickly shot back. “My foot is attracted to your ass.” 

Jiyeon giggled quietly into her water bottle as the two continued.

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo paused in his writing to turn and glare at Chanyeol, “I swear to God, hyung. If I could drive I would leave you here in a second.”

Chanyeol nuzzled his forehead into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I love you too, baby.” 

Kyungsoo gagged. “Never call me that again.” 

Jiyeon smiled, because despite his words, she could see the blush that appeared on the back of his neck.

Jiyeon had long since given up paying attention, instead focusing on the far more entertaining couple in front of her. They were an interesting couple to say the least. The taller one would occasionally lean over and make a comment that would make the other answer with a snarky and rude response.

She would have thought they hated each other, except that they had been holding hands since they arrived. The teacher said a word that jumped out clearly from his monotone rambling, and grinned, knowing enough about the couple by now that Chanyeol would say something soon.

“Hey, Kyungie.” Oh, she was right, here it comes. 

“Yes, hyung?” 

“When we get home, can I take a trip to Uranus?”

Kyungsoo’s head whipped towards him, “I’ll kill you.”

Chanyeol began to pet his arm. “What, you mean you don’t want me to visit your black hole?” 

Jiyeon could barely contain her laughter as Kyungsoo abandoned his notes to smack at Chanyeol’s arm. 

“Jesus Christ, Chanyeol!” Chanyeol grabbed his hand to stop the assault. “Shouldn’t you be taking notes or something?”

Chanyeol shook his head, leaning down to kiss the knuckles of Kyungsoo’s captured hand. “No, I’m good right here.” 

She could practically feel the eye roll that was probably coming from Kyungsoo. “Why do I even talk to you.”

They were cut off by the teacher dismissing them to go home. Kyungsoo practically leaped out of his chair, dragging a laughing Chanyeol behind him. Jiyeon decided that discovering this odd couple was well worth giving up half her Saturday for.


End file.
